


风滚草 06

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 5





	风滚草 06

暖风里带来一阵阵的幽香，他吸了吸鼻子。  
“什么味道？”  
眼前的道路被一片紫色的花海包围着。  
我说，是薰衣草的味道。  
是我来时经过的，不知道为什么，我觉得他一定会喜欢。  
他早就趴在了窗玻璃上往外瞧着，车子刚停稳，他就打开车门跑了下去，张开双臂往花海中央奔去。他今天穿了件宽大的淡蓝色的针织毛衣，宽大的袖子在风里晃荡。  
他停了下来，闭着眼睛，让风从他的头发丝，指缝里，双唇间温柔的抚过，淡蓝色的天空和紫色的花海中间只隔了一个他。他的神情放松又平静，仿佛和天地融为了一体。  
我舍不得破坏这幅画面，让他自己呆了一会，才慢慢走过去，从后面搂住他。还是一把就搂过来了，他的毛衣在我怀里被揉成了皱巴巴的一团，他只穿了这一件，我能感受到他衣服下面身体的轮廓。  
我看着他的侧脸，翘起来的长睫毛，我没有吻他的嘴唇，而是吻了吻他的额角。  
他转过身来，把嘴唇对上我的，没有其他，只是两个人的嘴唇贴在一起，轻轻摩擦着，彼此交换着呼吸。  
“你的嘴唇有点干。”  
他说道。  
“等我一下。”  
他转身朝吉普车走去，我迷恋这泥土混合着花香的味道，找了一个草木稀疏的地方躺了下来。  
过一会，他捧着今早带的水壶走过来，坐在我的身边，仰头喝了一口。我以为他渴了，结果他并没有咽下去，而是低头凑到我嘴边，对着我的嘴唇一股脑喂了下去。  
他的几咎黑发垂在我的额头上，水流带着他的体温从唇齿冲到我的的口腔里，我把它们全部咽了下去，双手抚摸着他的头发与他接吻。  
刚被水滋润的口腔格外湿滑，我的舌头与他的纠缠着，轻轻咬着他的嘴唇，他的唇嫩得似乎轻轻一咬就会破。我一只手握着他的腰，从下衣摆伸了进去，一路从侧腹摸到乳尖，他的衣服全被我掀了上来，露出白花花的后背和粉嫩的胸脯。他的头埋在我的肩膀和脖颈之间，赤裸着上身趴在我粗糙的上衣布料上扭动着。身上的人儿呼吸急促，鼻间的热气都喷在我的肩膀上，嘴里断断续续的发出轻轻的呻吟。他极其不老实，两只手胡乱的抚摸着我，浑身都在用力，两条腿紧紧夹着我的下身，我捧起他的小脸，红彤彤的满是情欲。  
“怎么回事？”  
我问道，一只手探到他下面，碰到了个硬邦邦的小东西。  
他连害羞都来不及了，也不躲我的目光，眼神迷离却直勾勾地看着我。  
“你不会想在这就跟我做了吧。”  
我早已经被他摸的硬了，下身直挺挺的抵在他的肚子上。他不说话，咬着嘴唇开始隔着裤子摸我的阴茎，我一把抓住他的手，翻了个身把他压在下面。  
“我想留到晚上。”我在他耳边轻轻说道。  
我极力控制着自己在这露天的花海里就把他办了的欲望，可他的表情那么委屈，眼角亮晶晶的就要渗出泪来，连眉毛都在颤抖，分明也是忍的不行。  
我心里一软，怕他憋坏了，就趴下去，拉开了他的裤链，拉着裤腿把他的裤子拽到了大腿根。  
“唔....”，他哭着脆弱的呻吟了出来，裤腰的边缘摩擦到了他早已勃起的性器，前端分泌出的液体已经浸湿了一小块内裤。我拉着内裤边缘把那块东西扯了下来，那根粉色的小东西正立着等着我。我趴到他的阴茎旁边，他大概是感受到了我呼出来的体温，突然清醒了一样挺起了身子。  
“你....干什么啊？”  
我抬头看了他一眼，他看着我，有点惊讶又有点害怕，眼角还挂着泪珠。我突然意识到，他还从未有过这种经历。  
我对他温柔的笑了笑，握住他的手，低头含住了他的阴茎。  
他浑身颤抖不已，两条腿支了起来，胸前打着挺，小手不知所措的挥着，抓到一根花茎便紧紧握着，脆弱的花茎哪能承受得住他的力气，连着上面的花朵被他连腰折断，之后他便紧紧握着那株花，嘴里发出不成文的呻吟，在我口中彻彻底底的释放了出来。  
被他捏得软趴趴的花茎倒在他的脸颊旁边，被紫色的花瓣遮住了一点，映着他还没褪去潮红的脸蛋，有种淫乱的，致命的美。  
他的绽放如同这片花海一般妖娆而热烈。  
我怕他怪我这自作主张的行为，趴到他身边把他搂在怀里，没想到他一下子哭了出来。  
“你不嫌脏啊....”  
他的眼泪一串一串的，哑着嗓子哭着，根本不像是做了爱被爽到。  
“你想什么呢？”我捏了捏他的下巴，“你是我见过最美最干净的人。”  
见他平复了一点，我又问道，“怎么样，刚才的喜欢不喜欢？”  
“不喜欢。”  
他抿着小嘴，把两只胳膊抱在胸前。  
“刚才都舒服成什么样了，自己没听到吗，还说不喜欢？我不信。”  
“我脑子里全都是‘你会嫌弃我的’，怎么会舒服。”  
还在嘴硬。  
“刚才是看你憋得难受，才想出这么个法子来，看来是我错了。”我起身就要走，“下次就不管你了，自己解决吧。”  
“不行。”  
我还没来得及笑话他，就被他一把拽过来吻，嘴唇把我压得紧紧的。  
“都怪你，谁让你不带吃的，我饿了。”他松开我轻轻说道，说完便一阵风似的从地上爬起来。  
他跑得太快，我没能看见他偷偷笑出的酒窝和发红发烫的小脸。


End file.
